Unleashing the monster within
by chloemcg
Summary: When Blu is caught by three familiar smugglers and taken to a lab, he is experimented on and not only finds that he is now a freak but he is also no longer capable of flying. Ashamed, Blu takes to the shadows and makes it his mission to hide from everyone he knows and loves so he cannot hurt them. But little does he know that his time may just run out.
1. Captured

**Disclaimers: I don't own Rio but I do own the villain of this story. I don't own: Rico the black hawk, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw or Rapper the red macaw. They ALL belong to their original authors'.**

**Unleashing the monster within.**

* * *

It was a unusually peaceful evening since there wasn't a sound in the jungles of Rio de Jeneiro. Blu the spix macaw was actually the only one awake, really. He laid next to his wife, Jewel, and his three children: Bobby, Jasmine and Savannah. Everyone except Blu was deeply asleep and Blu had no idea why but he felt like something was going to happen this night...Something bad.

Suddenly, however, Blu's head darted up as he heard a branch snap from below the tree he and his family lived in and he hurriedly picked himself up and perched himself at the circular entrance of the hollow tree to get a better look at the late night intruders. Blu's sleepy eyes widened in utmost horror when he saw three familiar men walking straight towards their tree. Marcel, Tipa and Armando were these men and they seemed to have many traps that poachers or smugglers would use slung over their shoulders. Blu's heart raced as he tried to keep himself calm and silent but as he looked over his shoulder to peak at his sleeping family, he knew one thing was for certain: He had to keep them away from his family.

The male blue macaw swallowed a hard lump in his throat before he boldly, for once not thinking all of this through, swooped down inches above the escaped poachers and flapped his wings as hard as he could in order for him not to fall upon the trio as he flew off towards the city. He had been practicing flying ever since he had saved both Jewel's and his own life and now he was practically a pro at flying. He loved the feeling of the wind underneath his wings.

Blu knew that these guys wouldn't be able to catch him because they didn't have Nigel with them this time and this was a blessing on his part. Blu grinned to himself as he saw that the poachers were indeed trying to follow him and this was all part of his admittedly not very well thought out plan.

"Thats right, guys..." Blu muttered to himself under his breath as he looked back at them "...Keep following me."

As the male blue macaw adult soared through the pitch black skies of the night, feeling free, Blu was confident that he could lose these guys easily but there was something he hadn't counted on: The smugglers were ready for this.

The blue macaw adult had not been looking where he was going and had gotten himself tangled within a large net that was somehow hung between two palm trees that marked the entrance to the city and how Blu squirmed and squawked as he tried to free himself from his tangles and he was suddenly grabbed by his talons and he was immediately stuffed into a potato sack so he couldn't see what was going on. When he eventually calmed down, Blu scarily looked around as he heard the men talk among themselves about what was to be his fate.

"I want to see him squawk for mercy!" Exclaimed Armando.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what happens to this bird." The voice of Marcel chimed almost excitedly "Dr Pabloni will make short work of him!"

Blu gasped in shock. Who was this Dr Pabloni? Where were Marcel, Tipa and Armando taking him? These questions buzzed inside Blu's puzzled mind as he tried to think of a way out of his situation but before he knew it, he had made it. As Blu heard the door be forced open with a loud, ear piercing 'creak', he heard some voices. These voices sounded unfamiliar to him as he keenly listened to those voices "Dr Pabloni, we have you're test subject."

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he heard Dr Pabloni speak for the first time and his rather sniveled, Snape-like voice grinded against Blu's delicate earholes.

"Hehehe...Excellent, boys. I shall see to it that this little reject gets whats coming to him," The next thing Dr Pabloni said frightened Blu "As inhumane as possible."

"Wh-What?" Blu stuttered as he frantically looked around, getting more terrified by the second as he began to flap around and squawk fearfully and flap his wings in a vain attempt to escape. The blue macaw never saw this coming in a million years and he had no idea what was happening. But he somehow knew that whatever was going to happen to him, he was probably going to die.

The blue macaw continued to hopelessly flap about as he looked for any means of escape. He found none. Blu suddenly felt himself harshly grabbed by the wings as he was lifted out of the potato sack and as he finally inhaled some fresh air, he got his first look at Dr Pabloni. He was actually a short man with a very short, plump nose that should have belonged to a human infant. He had a head full of strawberry blonde locks that looked rather unkept. The man wore large, nerdy glasses over his squinty eyes. He had plump cheeks and a rather big baby head. He also wore a lab coat and some grey trousers that barely fit on his fat legs.

Blu rolled his eyes at the sight of this obvious closet scientist '_Oh, brother...' _he thought.

Dr Pabloni's swollen lips curled up at the sides in a twisted smile as he grabbed Blu by the waist so he couldn't escape before he carried him off into another room. A room that made Blu's gut twist and his beak go dry.

The room was dank and filthy and the tiled walls had limescale all over it. Thats not what shocked Blu beyond all reason, though. It was that there were loads of bird cages that were either hung on the ceiling, down on the floor or strapped to a torture table, most likely awaiting the agonizing experiment to be over and done with. Blu stared at one bird in particular, it was a very small chick that was most likely recently hatched. The young one was whimpering from how terrified it was and honestly, Blu couldn't blame it.

Blu watched in disbelief as he was carried off to a table right beside the chick and strapped down by a long piece of duct tape. "Oh, I finally get to experiment on one of the last blue macaws on earth!" Dr Pabloni sniveled in a nerdy way with a stuffed nosed-chuckle "I shall have fun with this."

When the nerdy doctor left to go get some supplies from the other room, Blu heard a hushed yet upset voice "Hey, are you alright?" He looked up above him and saw an adolescent Scarlet macaw, much like Arlene, that looked barely passed chickhood and she somehow squeezed her head through the bars as she looked down at him with a hint of curiosity but she had this look of misery.

Blu managed to nod through the duct tape and whispered back up towards her "Yeah. I'm fine thanks," Blu tilted his head towards her "Who are you, kid?"

The pre-adolescent macaw turned her head away and seemingly looked down in shame but she answered anyway "...I'm Tilias," She pointed down to the young chick that was struggling on the table next to Blu with her wing "and theres my baby brother: Tamos."

Blu turned his head to the right side to look at Tamos but found something very abnormal about him. Instead of normal bird wings, young Tamos had tiny bat wings that had little hooks at the top to enable him to climb when he was older. Blu also noticed that the young one had different colored eyes. One was a crimson color, kind of like blood, while the other was a golden yellow color.

"...Our mother was experimented on when she was yet to have Tamos. The experiments made him look like...That." Tilias said with tears forming in her eyes and Blu just sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he had to save these poor birds but he couldn't think of anyway yet. He also couldn't help but wonder what the mad doctor was going to do to him and these poor innocent birds. He also wondered if he would live long enough to see his family.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sad first chapter. Anyways, what will happen to Blu? Find out soon. Suggestions are welcome and please review and favorite. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I wish Ricardo the black hawk a late Happy birthday.**


	2. Escape

**Disclaimers: I don't own Rio but I do own the villain of this story. I don't own: Rico the black hawk, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw or Rapper the red macaw. They ALL belong to their original authors'.**

**Unleashing the monster within.**

* * *

Blu panicked as he saw Dr Pablino push through the double doors, carrying a heavy metal tray that was full of needles. Blu felt his heart race inside his chest and he actually realised that he was sweating. For some reason, the adult blue macaw always had a phobia for needles. As a matter of fact, he actually went into a three-day-coma after seeing one to have his monthly shots once.

The squinty-eyed doctor picked up a single siringe that contained a dark blue fluid that was as dark blue as the night sky. Blu's eyes dilated at the sight of the needle on the end of that intimidating siringe and it was then he began to once again flap around with all his might, trying his hardest to escape. He could now hear his heart pounding inside his eardrums and it was a sound that made him all the more persistent on escaping.

"This will only hurt a lot." Cackled Dr Pablino wickedly as he then plunged the needle into the male Blue macaw's neck, causing him to squawk loudly in agony and discomfort. As soon as the needle was removed from Blu's fluffy feathered neck, he felt strange. His head was turning inside out like a washing machine. His gut was zig zagging inside his delicate stomach. He could see through the fading vision that his azure feathers were turning into the same regal dark blue color as the liquid in that vile.

After a second's glimpse of the feather color change, Blu's visioned faded to black and he fell into a bliss unconsciousness that was welcomed with open wings. After what seemed like 10 seconds of that precious rest, Blu's eyes finally opened but he had noticed many changes as he shut his eyes quick so his vision could adjust to the bright lighting in the room. The first thing he noticed was that he felt that his whole mouth was sluggish and the fact that he felt this sharp things sliding smoothly at each side of his beak every time he opened and closed it.

The second thing he noticed was that instead of straight vision, everything was dark other than the fact that there was a diamond shape in the middle that actually provided him his sight, possibly meaning that he could no longer see in the sunlight.

The third thing he noticed was that, just like before he fell asleep, Blu's azure feathers turned into a royal blue color that actually made him look monstrous and he also seemed to have gained a little in hight.

The fourth thing he noticed was that the primary feathers on his wings were out of place and some of his feathers were _behind _his actual wings, meaning he could no longer fly but the best they could do was allow him one flight and maybe a few glides. His tail feathers also had some actual spikes on the sides like a Stegosaurus had.

The fifth and final thing Blu noticed was that his talons actually looked more like raptor claws. They even had sickle claws at the back of each talon!

Blu gasped as he looked down at his beak to discover that the sliding against his beak was actually his new _fangs_. Then he noticed that instead of his normal sphere-like irises were now a slitted diamond shape, explaining the bad vision.

"Wha-What!? What happened to me!?" Blu exclaimed but found that his voice had also changed from his normal high pitched, nerdy one into a lowly smooth one.

Quickly, the transformed blue macaw turned his head to find a mirror that (like everything else in the testing room) was covered in dirt and could barely see his reflection but he did and what he saw made him scream in terror "CHEESE 'N SPRINKLES! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

Blu's voice softened as he looked down sadly at his chest, allowing this harsh reality to sink in "...I'm...I'm hideous."

Blu suddenly heard a very familiar voice say "Oh, he's awake!"

Blu's bottom eye lid twitched at the man's voice and he gritted his new fangs angrily. He felt his entire body tense in rage as he refused to look at him, in order to maintain his control.

"I see you now look a lot more like one of my creations." Blu felt his anger increase each second but closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore that snug man.

"Let's see what else I, Dr Pabloni, have improved." Grinned the mad Doctor. The mutated blue macaw adult ignored the baby-faced man lifting his wings, forcing open his beak and other strange examinations.

Blu growled whenever the short doctor tried to tickle his neck and even pushed the offending finger away with an annoyed grunt. "Oh. Agitated, are we?" Dr Pablino asked mockingly as he folded his arms with a menacing grin.

Blu couldn't take it anymore and tried to worm out of the duct tape holding him down on the table with a series of growls and grunts. The short man sniggered in amusement "Oh, ho, ho. You can't you dumb parrot."

Blu's chocolate browns eyes enlarged when Dr Pablino got annoyed with Tamos' constant whimpering and tore him off the table painfully, making the young macaw chick's whimpering evolve into small cries as he yelled "SHUT UP!". A fire ignited in Blu's already angered eyes as both his over-protective parental and animalish instincts kicked in and he finally broke loose and attacked the doctor.

Blu scratched Dr Pablino in the face with his huge talons and even whacked him with his spiked tail when he got the chance. When Blu held Tamos in his wings and tried to soothe him, he snarled at the doctor who done this to him and silently threatened to kill if he didn't comply with his wishes.

The Doctor, afraid for his life, fled the room in a panic while Blu used his newly developed talons to jump and he jumped so high that he was at the foot of Tilias' cage immediately and when he used his former pet skills to unlock the cage door, Tilias practically snatched her baby brother out of Blu's wings and she thanked him "Thank you, Mr Blu."

Blu gave the tiniest toothy smile before he gestured for Tilias to fly away "Lets go!"

"Wait!" Tilias exclaimed fearfully with her green eyes quite glassy now. Blu stooped and looked back towards her and this reminded him of a certain event. This reminded him all too well of Blu's first kiss with Jewel and when he jumped out of the plane to rescue her.

Blu decided to copy Jewel and knelt down to her eye level as he placed a weak feathered wing on the young Adsolent's shoulder blade "Its ok. Hey, it's okay." He soothed softly "We'll figure this out together...Right?"

As Tilias was about to answer, they both turned their heads to find that Dr Pablino had slammed open the doors and he held a tranquilliser gun. "We gotta get outta here!" Blu exclaimed but then Tilias pointed out worriedly "But Dr Pablino clipped all of our wings!"

Blu's eyes widened at this. How can everyone escape if they couldn't fly? The only thing different about Tilias was that her wings were much larger then most birds but her wings were indeed clipped. Actually, Blu found that everyone (old and young) were clipped and their ability to fly was canceled. Blu had an idea but it was a one in a million shot.

Blu looked to Tilias and ordered her "Hop on my back!" Tilias reluctantly done as ordered and Blu swooped up finely as he landed on the foolishly open windowsill and Tilias desperately jumped out with Tamos in her large wings. Blu quickly flew to Dr Pabloni and whacked him square in the face with his tougher tail feathers and he was quickly knocked out.

One by one, Blu flew the elderly, adults and the chicks to the window where they all jumped out but all of them were saved by a pile of boxes below where they all awaited Blu's command. The adult blue macaw was just helping the last of the mutated birds out but Dr Pablino came to and attempted to shot the last birds and kill them since he couldn't afford to get discovered and besides he could always make more freaks.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Blu yelled loudly as he dived into Dr Pabloni's face and knocked the both of them to the ground, making them both sore as they sorely landed on the cold tile floor. Blu put a wing to his tender head before he attempted to fly again but he saw that more of his feathers were gone and he could no longer fly. Blu saw some cages piled up on the floor by the window to make a stairway and grinned slyly '_I'm a dumb parrot, eh?' _He thought.

Blu saw the two last remaining birds (two birds with dragonfly wings and fox tails) he was just saving on the floor with him and helped them both stand up before he told them with deepest urgency lining his bulky voice "Climb the cages like stairs quickly before you jump out the window! It's our only chance!"

Immediately, Blu took the couple by the wings and assisted them both up the cage one by one and when all three of them were by the window and getting ready to jump, Dr Pabloni once again awoke and attempted one last time to stop them from escaping but Blu exposed his right side to prevent the bullet from harming the other two and got shot in the wing in the process.

Blu squawked in agony as he felt the bullet's sharp metal cut into his wing and he tucked it up before he leapt out of the window where he landed on the pile of boxes in the alleyway. The birds looked up towards the window where they heard Dr Pablino's voice shriek "YOU WILL ALL BE MINE AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!?"

Blu shook off his sudden nausea and pointed his good wing in the direction to the jungles, panting as he spoke "Guys, go towards the jungles where you'll each find a bird mate. Tell them that Blu sent you; they'll know what you're talking about."

Tilias spoke up from the crowd "What about you?"

Blu took a quick glance over his shoulder at the sound of the doctor's heavy footsteps hurrying right for them before he told the other birds "Just go, I'll lead him away from you guys!"

Without another word said, everyone hurried towards the jungles where they were all sure that Blu would join them shortly but orphans: Tilias and Tamos, were both unsure if they would meet their rescuer again since their mother had died mere days ago.

Blu panted as he constantly fought off the exhaustion he felt due to his bleeding wing, running as fast as his talons could carry him. The skies were dark and the rain was pouring down on him, making every part of his feathered body numb. Blu knew he had to keep going and allude Dr Pablino as quick as he could so he could sleep his transformation off.

Blu suddenly found a small abandoned mouse hole and took one inhale of its scent. He cringed when the smell of old wood and dust hit his nostrils but after hearing the Dr's incoming footsteps, he practically dived into the small hole where his whole body was just barely able to fit via worming inside.

As he tucked himself into the corner of the hole, Blu felt his entire neck drop as his eyes felt heavy. His heart rate was very, very slow and his bad vision was fading fast as he saw Dr Pablino's blurring fat hand just try and squeeze through the hole. Blu passed out before he could discover what had happened, though.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter, guys. What do you think will happen next? Will Blu ever be the same? Did he escape Doctor Pablino? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**Please review if you have any suggestions or questions and feel free to favourite and follow this story.**


	3. Telling Nico and Pedro

**Disclaimers: I don't own Rio but I do own the villain of this story. I don't own: Rico the black hawk, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw or Rapper the red macaw. They ALL belong to their original authors'.**

**Unleashing the monster within.**

* * *

Blu's eyes slowly opened as he looked at his surroundings. As he recalled, he had escaped into a mouse hole so he could get away from that mad Dr Pablino. Judging by the golden beams of light on the floor that crept from the outside world through the hole, Blu noticed that it was morning. The mouse hole wasn't very well clean since it had spider webs in one corner. The flooring was concrete and the walls of the inside was not too shabby. He could make this his home for the time being.

Blu looked down at his feathers to find that, to his dismay, he was still in that hideous form. It was then that his nostrils caught on to a very appetizing scent that actually made his tongue lunge out of the side of his beak in a similar manner to a dog panting or drooling and before he could allow his better judgement to take control, he was already speeding towards the market place in the cover of the shadows casted by the towering buildings concealing him.

The monster-like macaw saw the source of the delightful smell and saw a long juicy line of fresh sausages that was hung in the window for an advertisement or such. Blu's oddly shaped eyes widened when he realized that his stomach was churning for the raw meat.

Placing his good wing on his stomach, Blu instantly looked down at it in embarrassment and rubbed his rumbling stomach with a misshapen wing before he looked back towards the meat. His mind was telling him to go and grab the free meat from the shop but his gut told him otherwise and that he was supposed to eat fruit, not meat.

Blu was lost in this matter. Was he to allow all his animal instincts to take over or was he to starve? Blu decided on the first option and pretty much tore the lead sausages from the butchers window and dashed out the door as quick as he could run. As soon as the mutated blue macaw was back in his cool sanctity of the shadows, Blu shoved the rope of sausages in his beak and pretty much ate it all in one go.

When Blu had finished his morning meal, he licked his beak as he was somewhat satisfied by what he just ate. He had to admit, eating meat was actually kind of good. He missed Jewel and his family, though. He knew he had to go back but... Blu hung his head when he realized that his family would freak when they saw him like this. Jewel would mostly freak out. This thought alone was enough to break his heart. Blu looked at his injured wing as he knew he had to get medical help but from whom?

All of a sudden, Blu heard some voices coming towards him and his head turned when he realized who it was. It wasn't talking like he had thought when those voices sounded. It was singing. And those two voices he knew he would never forget.

"Nico and Pedro!" Blu gasped in both fear and relief. He looked down uncertainly. Should he tell Nico and Pedro his horrifying secret? It would be handy to have some bird know of his tragic secret so he could have someone get him food and stuff whenever he needed it. Nico and Pedro would be the perfect birds to do this since he had no one else to turn to.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round-" Nico sang as he nudged Pedro and he sang the next verse "Like a record baby, round, round, round, rou-Ahhh!" Almost immediately, Pedro was snagged by the tail feathers and he wrapped his wings around Nico and he too was dragged along as both birds were whisked away under a table tarp and they fearfully looked up to see something that made it really hard not to scream for their lives.

Towering the both of them was a bird-like creature that had regal blue feathers, he had fangs either side of his beak, his wings looked pretty strange, his eyes were slitted in shape, his talons were Raptor-like and he looked like one of their friends. Nico eventually couldn't keep himself quiet any longer as he screamed in horror and began flapping around in a vain attempt to escape.

"Nico, Nico! Calm down, Its-" Blu began with his facial expression written all over with worry as Pedro began to panic and flap around too. His beak was even hanging open with concern that somebody would hear them and in a desperate attempt to get the canary and red crested sulphur to quiet down, Blu quickly put both his talons over both Nico's and Pedro's beaks as he hushed him and whispered "Nico, Pedro. Its me!"

The musical duo's pair of eyes were wide and glassy as they now took this time to examine the bird closer. Now that they took a closer look, this strange bird looked an awful lot like a familiar blue macaw. Thats when reality sunk in and Nico carefully arched a brow in confusion and it was then that Blu released the both of them and Nico gasped "...Blu? Is that you?"

Blu nodded and smiled with a hint of shame as Nico and Pedro then tackled his chest, knocking all three birds to the ground. Blu was glad that Nico and Pedro remembered him and still liked him even though he wasn't able to see them much. After this, Pedro asked awkwardly "So wassup, Blu?"

Blu looked down and explained all that had happened during the previous night. Every detail of how he had turned from his normal self to this and how the smugglers had returned and had captured him while he was attempting to keep them away from Jewel, Bobby, Savannah and Jasmine. Even the parts that made him shed a tear.

Pedro gawked at this "Woah...That's deep, bird." Nico agreed with a sympathetic nod "Yeah. No bird needs to go through that."

It was then that Pedro zipped towards the tarp and began to lift it so they could get through "C'mon, we need ta go tell Jewel and the kids that you're safe!" Blu quickly held out a wing to stop them and he shoved them down to the ground to prevent them from going anywhere. Nico turned his head to look up towards his friend and asked "Hey, what gives?"

Blu confessed, letting the two know why he revealed his secret to only them "Look. Until I figure this out I can't be seen. Not by Linda, Tulio, Fernando, My family or anyone in all of Rio. Especially not Jewel. If I go outside I'll get spotted by that mad Doctor. If I go home, I'll lead him right to my family. No option is safe for me and I need help with food and stuff while I stay in a mouse hole."

Nico asked "Can't you just fly?"

Blu sighed and shook his head sadly. "No. Dr Pabloni shot my wing while trying to prevent me and his other subjects from escaping." The adult male blue macaw felt his heart ache at the mention of this. He remembered last night as if it was only moments ago and he knew deep down that those new wings of his were in no condition to fly. Pedro pointed out "But shouldn't ya get some vet help or something?"

Blu shook his head again but this time his eyes narrowed a little. He stared at Nico and Pedro as they stayed as still as a pair of cement statues for awhile until Nico asked seriously while narrowing his ridges determinedly "So, what do you need?"

Blu smiled. This was going to do perfectly for now until he could force Dr Pabloni to fix this mess but he had a feeling that nothing will ever be the same again. This was one of his worst fears, truthfully. But right now, this was the only plan he had.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter. Sorry it was short. I just don't know what to do with this for the moment. I'll think about it more if you want. Now Nico and Pedro now about this but what if something goes out of hand? **

**Please feel free to give suggestions in your reviews and favourite and stuff. I also have a new motorized wheel chair! Whooop! I'll try and update soon.**

**To Ricardo the black hawk: Sorry. I don't want to get carried away like 'Birds of a feather'.**

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Jewel's worry

**Disclaimers: I don't own Rio but I do own the villain of this story. I don't own: Crexis the purple macaw, Rico the black hawk, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw or Rapper the red macaw. They ALL belong to their original authors'.**

**Unleashing the monster within.**

* * *

Jewel sighed longingly as she stared out of the tree's circular entrance, waiting for a sign that Blu will return. She awoken to find that her mate was gone without leaving so much as a note. "C'mon, Pet. Where are you?" She muttered sadly.

Jewel then heard a familiar voice that forced her to lift her head in alarm and she saw none other than her young daughters and son: Jasmine, Savannah and Bobby "Where's dad?"

Jewel stood up and walked over to her young children. They were still young Chick's but they were old enough to understand what was happening. The cerulean blue macaw sighed shamefully as she knew she had to tell the children what had happened.

Standing up and turning to face the three chicks; she explained "Kids, you're dad's gone. He didn't leave a note or anything."

The three younger blue macaw's looked horrified to hear this news as their eyes were just about ready to pop out of their skulls. It was Savannah who managed to find her voice first "...Are you kidding!? Dad...left?!"

Jewel nodded to confirm that she wasn't joking but before anything else could be said or done, series of breathlessness mingled with each other outside the tree and when Jewel and the triplets hurried to the entrance, they saw both Rico the black hawk and Arlene the Scarlet macaw both breathing tiredly and they looked anxious.

"What's the matter, Uncle Rico and Aunt Arlene? Are you guys okay?!" Jasmine asked fearfully as she ducked her head. She could have sworn her heart was pounding from the shock of all that transpired this morning.

Rico managed to speak first as he panted ferociously, wrapping a strong wing over his skinny rib cage in a vain attempt to calm his beating heart as he let out gasps of perplexity of the situation "Jewel...Kids...Newcomers...Entrance!" Was all he managed to spill out and Arlene took over, yet she wasn't as bad as Rico was "There are...Some newcomers...At the entrance of the jungles looking for you,...Jewel."

Jewel tilted her head to one side in confusion "Newcomers?" She echoed in interest as she then hurriedly took flight but not before allowing Jasmine on her back and she rapidly flapped her graceful wings as she allowed her body to be airborne and she, with Savannah and Bobby tailing behind her, soared through the skies to quickly reach these 'Newcomers' Rico and Arlene spoke of.

After a minute of searching the jungles, Jasmine pointed a wing down towards a huge patch on the ground that was crowded by unfamiliar birds "Look! Down there!" Jewel, Savannah and Bobby looked down to see what Jasmine was talking about and saw that Rafael, his wife, Eva, and Crexis the purple macaw were trying to calm the panicked birds down.

Jewel and the children landed alongside the duo of Toucans and the Purple macaw while looking interested and Bobby asked in confusion "What happened here?"

It was then that the family got a great look at the multitude of birds and each of them found that their voices had abandoned them. Pretty much all of the birds had something different about them! Many had insectoid wings or an extra eye. They all had this certain yet noticeable difference to each other.

Mutations were what these birds were but from what Jewel could notice, many of these birds had been badly neglected for a long time.

It was then that an elderly macaw who had bright blue stripes on his wings and stomach while the rest of him was a silvery-grey pushed and shoved through the crowd as he licked the corners of his his beak and spoke strongly "A bird by the name of Blu sent us here, can you help us?"

Jewel went wide eyed. She stepped forwards and inquired with worry mingling with her every word "Wait...You know Blu?"

The elderly bird nodded once to confirm her suspicions and asked "Who might you be, young female?"

Jewel replied as she cleared the shock from her system and planted a wing over her racing heart "I'm Jewel," she pointed a shaky wing over to her children who looked just as nervous as she did "And these are my kids; Savannah, Bobby and Jasmine." The little Spinx macaw chicks just each gave a small curt nod as they hid behind their mother whom stood her ground "Blu's my husband. How do you know him?"

The older macaw opened his mouth to answer but a familiar young bird stepped out from the crowd and answered "He helped us escape from our prison last night."

Jewel bent down to meet the young bird at eye level and asked in a polite whisper "Whats your name?"

The young bird replied "I'm Tilias." Tilias looked down at her baby brother, Tamos, who slept calmly in her long wings "And that's Tamos."

Jewel asked with a small nervous smile, trying to mask her increasing worry "So, where did you see Blu last?"

When Tilias explained that they were experiments and Blu was captured by a mad scientist named Pablino, her heart sank. She desperately hoped that her mate was alright! She couldn't hold it in herself anymore! Without another word, Jewel swooped up into the air and flapped her wings as hard as she could as she took off for Linda and Tulio's Bookshop in the city.

It took about 5 minutes until Jewel reached the Blue macaw bookstore and urgently perched herself on the windowsill outside and tapped on the transparrent windows outside and almost immediately, a very familiar young boy whom gone by the name of Fernando rushed to the window and smiled at the sight of the female cerulean macaw.

He opened the door and Jewel hurriedly jumped from the windowsill and perched herself on the boy's finger, flapping her wings with a panicked expression on her face. She squawked.

"Woah, girl. What is it?" Fernando asked as he tried to calm to obviously distressed bird down but Jewel was having none of it as she continued to flap around.

Hearing Fernando's voice and Jewel's squawks, Linda and Tulio made haste into the room and were shocked to see not only Fernando making a big effort to calm Jewel but the latter had quickly flew up and tackled a bewildered Tulio to the ground as soon as her teal eyes landed on him.

Once everyone had simmered down, Linda asked the worried blue macaw "Jewel, what's the matter?" she looked a bit frightened "Is Blu alright?"

Jewel pointed to a sheet of paper that sat on the table and Linda hurriedly brought the paper over as well as a pen and watched as the female blue macaw adult scribble something down. Once she was finished, Linda picked up the sheet and read it out loud so Tulio and Fernando could hear "It says: Blu's been bird-napped! He left last night without saying anything and apparently he's been captured by this Dr Pablino character."

Tulio's eyes widened in horror at the sound of Dr Pablino's name. His heart pounded inside his chest like a drum and his throat went dry.

Linda looked at the grim look that her husband had on his face and asked the man "Tulio, what is it?"

Tulio snatched the piece of paper from his wife and examined it for himself and examined it seemingly thoroughly. Once he finished his examination, the Orthioligist turned on her heels to face the 3 other beings in the room and he sighed with regret "...Dr Pablino was..." Tulio released a heavy breath from his throat "...My partner."

* * *

**A/N: Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuunn! Oh dear, Dr Pablino used to be Tulio's assistant! Luckily he might know what's going on. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Find out soon and please review.**

**I have some guests in this story, see if you can spot them out. Any suggestions you would have are welcomed with open arms and I wish you ALL a splendid Christmas.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
